


Mint Chip

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: Three times Oliver comforted Felicity with ice cream, and one time she comforted him.





	Mint Chip

_One: Thank you_

 

It was one thing to realize that Oliver’s confessed love for her was a ruse. That really did some crazy things to her brain. But it was another thing to realize that he’d left her alone at the Queen mansion as bait for Slade. That really did some crazy things to her _heart_.

As Felicity paced through the house, she felt like her emotions were as frantic as her body. She couldn’t keep still, moving around the dark and empty mansion while her mind raced. It was hard to think about anything other than the fact that Slade Wilson would be coming for her. She didn’t quite understand how Oliver knew, but the cure in her pocket was all the proof she needed.

_Do you understand?_

Felicity closed her eyes, stopping at the kitchen counter and catching her breath. 

It was one thing to be kidnapped by a madman drunk on Mirakuru. But it was another thing to have to  _wait_ to be kidnapped. In the Queen mansion, no less. The place gave her the creeps even when the lights were on and people were home. It was a straight up horror movie when she was alone, and it was dark and cold.  _Damn Oliver and this plan._  

If she could think of anything other than the idea that Slade and an army of super soldiers were marching their scary butts straight for her, she might be cursing his name. Or maybe she’d be a little breathless by the fact that Oliver knew she could do this, that he trusted her to do what needed to be done, that he believed in her just as she believed in him. Or, if she was at home, she might be sitting on her couch with her fuzzy slippers on and a pint of mint chip in her hands, analyzing the heck out of that look in Oliver’s eyes when he said he loved her.

 _He was just trying to trick Slade,_  Felicity reminded herself. Which also reminded her that not only were Slade’s goons coming to take her, but someone, maybe even the crazy, evil man himself, was probably watching her right now.

And despite the shiver that ran down her spine, she really wished she had some mint chip.

Across town, Oliver was fighting off Slade’s army. A whole slew of inhuman bad guys who could crush him with one squeeze of their fists. And many of them almost had. Felicity knew...because when Slade showed up a few minutes later, when he brought her to his evil lair in wait for Oliver, he never let her leave his side. So she got the horrifying honor of hearing every soldier that went toe to toe with Oliver and her friends.

When it was clear that the army was falling, Slade barely seemed to care. They were buffers, mere hurdles for Oliver to jump through. The fact that they wreaked havoc on the city was an added bonus. And Slade wasn’t the least bit surprised that Oliver survived the destruction. 

Of course, Oliver came for her. 

Slade knew he would. 

Felicity knew he would. 

But Slade hadn’t been expecting Felicity to be the one to stab him with the cure. And Felicity hadn’t been expecting Oliver to walk into the bunker later that night with a pint of mint chip in his hands.

The war was over.

They had an unconscious Slade Wilson in the car, ready to be transferred to their new, ARGUS issued prison on Lian Yu. 

There was still a cloud of smoke over Starling, fires dying, but the worst of it was over.

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked, tossing his suit on the table.

Felicity cocked her head to the side, spinning in her chair. She raised her eyebrows at the container in his hand that she’d recognize anywhere. It was her favorite kind. “What’s that?” She asked anyway, pointing to the ice cream.

He smiled, waving it in his hand, “a ‘thank you’...for helping me get Slade. Felicity, I wouldn’t be here without you. I just want you to know that I know that.”

"Well I want you to know that I know you appreciate it," she smiled. His lips twitched, his eyes softening. Whenever Oliver smiled at her like that, it was impossible not to return it. “Hm,” she breathed, “I _was_ pretty quick with that needle, huh?” Felicity winked, reenacting the jab and making a face. 

His smile ticked up a notch, shaking his head as he came closer to hand her the ice cream. “You were,” Oliver said gently, his eyes saying a lot more than his mouth. “But I mean this 'thank you' for more than just that. Slade wanted this to end with me suffering, and I—I feel like you’re the reason that didn’t happen...everything you said last night, just,” he let out a breath, meeting her eyes again. “It kept me going. It made me fight. It helped us win. So...thank you.”

She watched him for a long moment, seeing the way he squirmed at such an honest yet vulnerable moment. The way he struggled with a simple ‘thank you’. And Felicity knew that Oliver had a long way to go...a lot of healing left to do. But if he was willing to let her in on it, then she wanted to be there.

“Well,” Felicity snatched the carton from his hand, shifting towards the stairs. “Come on then,” she tossed him another wink over her shoulder, raising the pint above her head. “Let’s go bring the creepy man to the creepy prison.” 

Oliver followed after her, putting his hands behind his back and fighting a smile. He leaned in close as they walked side by side up the stairs. “Ice cream sounds like a perfect ‘bring creepy man to creepy prison’ snack for the ride to the airport. I’m kind of hoping you’ll share.”

Looking up at him, Felicity scrunched her nose. “Our lives are really not normal,” she sighed. Then she shrugged as he opened the door for her. “Did you bring two spoons?”

* * *

 

_Two: I’m Sorry_

 

It was a peace offering. And Oliver held it between his hands as he nervously approached Felicity. She didn't hear him coming, her eyes trained on the screen in front of her, although it looked like her head was somewhere else. He stopped beside the table in the bunker, but Felicity still didn't look up, lost in thought. 

"Hey," he said gently, reaching his hand out to put on her shoulder.

Felicity's eyes slipped shut, her chin tilting down towards his hand, but she didn't touch him back. Oliver knew that he'd embarrassed her when he saw her earlier that night, and that was bad enough. But the idea that he'd _hurt her feelings_ on top of it... There was no way he'd be getting any sleep until he talked to her. Until he apologized and she forgave. Since Felicity seemed to spend more time in the bunker than he did ever since the explosion on Lian Yu, Oliver knew where he'd find her, despite it being almost 2:00 in the morning.

"I should have introduced you," he mumbled lowly, leaning in and placing the ice cream he'd picked up on the way over next to her keyboard. "Or, _re_ introduced you. He knows who you are."

She took in a deep breath as her eyes dropped to the peace offering, letting it out slowly. "You didn't do anything wrong, Oliver," she whispered back.

Hesitating, Oliver could see that she meant it. "I...it hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Shaking her head slightly, Felicity tilted her head towards him, her eyes opening a moment later, like she needed to prepare herself before she could look at him. "That's _my_ problem."

At the response, Oliver frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He missed when her problems were his problems. More than anything, he missed _her_. "Well," he shifted, leaning against the table beside her. "Let's just call this one _our_ problem...and let's talk about it."

"Oliver..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he breathed her name, already hearing the argument in her voice. As he said it though, he watched a familiar, tiny shiver run through her. Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened...and he would never grow tired of seeing that reaction. "We've barely talked since we've been home."

Pinching her lips together, Felicity stood up, taking a step away from him that she probably thought was casual. But it was so not casual. He'd said he needed time to get William settled before they figured _them_ out...and a month ago, Felicity had completely understood. 

Naturally, she'd also been pulling away from him ever since. Putting space between them, just like she was now. "We did talk," Felicity answered, pretending to look over something on one of her other monitors.

"Not really," he disagreed gently. "I think if we'd done _enough_ talking, then what happened tonight wouldn't have bothered you so much."

She cocked her head to the side, "no. No, Oliver...I get it. I don't _need_ any more explanation on why you and I can't be together."

It wasn't until this moment that he realized tonight wasn't the only time he'd hurt her feelings since the explosion. "Right now," Oliver breathed. "We can't be together _right_ _now_."

Lifting her shoulder, Felicity's eyebrows furrowed. "Does that even make a difference?" She huffed. "Trust me, I understand. And I honestly don't want to talk about this anymore, Oliver." He could hear the pain in her voice. And he knew he was the cause.

"Okay, Felicity...I won't force you to talk to me if you don't want to. I just want you to know that when the timing is right, when William is ready...you're the one I want to be with. It's you. For me, it's you. Always has been."

"We're right back where we started," she sighed, making him realize that they weren't on the same page like he'd thought they were. "Waiting. Do you even see that? You and I...we're always waiting. You think the time needs to be right, but Oliver, I don't _want_ to sit around waiting for you any more now than I did before."

He nodded slowly. He already knew as much. Keeping his movements slow, keeping calm when he started to feel his hands shake, Oliver stood up. He gripped his hands together, fear clenching in his chest as he made his way over to her. "The difference now, Felicity, is that it's not _me_ we're waiting on." He looked down at her, meeting her eyes and making sure was listening. Really listening. "The first time I told you I loved you, I wasn't ready. I knew how I felt, but...I just wasn't ready."

"I know," she whispered, dropping her head to inspect her hands.

Oliver hooked a finger under her jaw, tilting her face back up until he could see her eyes again. "I'm ready now," he promised. "I've been ready since we rented that house in Ivy Town. And someday...William will be ready, too. I understand how unfair it is for me to ask you to wait. So, as much as I want to, I won't do that."

Her eyes filled with tears he wasn't expecting, making his heart clench in his chest. 

"I want a life with you, you know that?" Oliver mumbled, stepping a little closer.

She nodded, her eyes slipping shut. 

"I want to be a father to William. I also want _you_...and any other babies we make together." He smiled when she snorted. "I want _that_ future. And I know now that I'm allowed to have it. I didn't know that before, Felicity. I didn't think I deserved it." Oliver moved in even more, close enough to touch her, so he took both of her hands in his.

Her eyes opened, finding his. It was like he could see all the emotion he was feeling, reflected back at him in her beautiful blue eyes. 

"You do. That's what I want too, Oliver."

Nodding, Oliver closed the remaining distance between them. It would still take some time, but they'd get to where they wanted to be, where things felt _right_ , together.

As his hands touched her waist, Felicity ran hers up his arms. He looked into her eyes, leaning in closer. And she nodded, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips.

Oliver sighed, finally kissing her.

Finally.

His lips hadn't touched hers since the island. And that was a damn mistake.

With that thought fresh in his mind, Oliver's fingers tightened on her hips, pulling her flush against his chest. Then he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, seeking entrance that she instantly granted with a sweet moan. His tongue tangled with hers, his heart beginning to race in his chest while her body rubbed against his.

But he groaned, catching his breath as he pulled back. There was still more to say.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered, his mouth still melded to hers. Felicity's eyes met his, her heavy lids opening while he looked down his nose at her. He leaned back just a hair more, keeping his nose and his forehead on hers. "I shouldn't have ignored you tonight. I just feel like I'm walking on eggshells with William...but I should have at least said hello."

Felicity sighed, her fingers gripping his arms.

Earlier, he'd been suffering through a dinner with his son who could barely look at him, let alone speak to him. They'd been sitting in a corner booth of Big Belly Burger when Felicity had come in to pick up her takeout. And instantly, Oliver had wanted to invite her over to sit with them. But one look at William, and his stomach was in knots. When she had raised her hand in greeting, and when William had given her a strange look, Oliver knew that it wasn't the right moment.

It would come. But tonight wasn't it.

When William was ready, Oliver was certain that Felicity Smoak would fit perfectly into their life. He'd never been more sure of anything.

"I forgive you," Felicity mumbled, her swollen lips curving into a smile, her eyes flashing with a look he'd missed terribly. 

Oliver leaned in again, fusing his mouth to hers.

Maybe it wasn't the right time to bring Felicity into William's life...but that didn't mean _he_ had to stay away. He needed her. And he was pretty sure she needed him, too. The rest would work out. 

Humming, Oliver couldn't stop the smile on his lips, feeling Felicity's kisses trail to the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then his jaw...then she moved lower, her tongue tasting his neck. And Oliver tilted his head, his eyes rolling back as his fingers gripped in her hair. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, and Oliver glanced down to watch, her lips moving down his chest as she unbuttoned them.

"Uh," Oliver choked, his body reacting, the lower she got... "Your ice cream is going to melt."

Felicity picked her head up, meeting his eyes again, and he stared back. His hands combed through her hair, giving her a silent moment to put the brakes on this, if that was what she wanted. And her teeth sunk into her lower lip, her gaze dropping to his mouth.

Only a moment later, Felicity's lips were back on his, devouring him. "I don't care," she moaned breathlessly. And then she was dragging him to her chair, pushing him down on it, and climbing on his lap.

* * *

 

_Three: I Love You_

 

It was way too early. But she wouldn’t stop squirming, and after a while he got tired of pretending to be asleep. 

“Felicity,” Oliver sighed, keeping his eyes closed. “Quit it.”

She turned in his arms, rolling on the bed and sliding closer. Oliver felt her hand on his face, her fingers gently tapping against his cheek. Waiting. He sighed again, finally opening his eyes. “Are you feeling okay?”

Felicity pulled her lips to the side, her sleepy eyes meeting his. “Mia wants mint chip.”

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock and then back to her. He tightened his hand on her hip, her belly pressed between them. “It’s six in the morning.”

“Are you telling your daughter ‘no’ already?”

His eyes narrowed, shaking his head at her antics. “I’m reminding my wife that we still have to be adults here. Ice cream for breakfast isn’t the example we need to be setting.”

“Okay, one,” Felicity argued, “she’s not going to remember this. And two, being adults means we get to make our own adult decisions. And I want mint chip.”

“I thought it was Mia who wants mint chip,” he let his hand roam over her stomach, gently soothing the baby and the beautiful woman in front of him. The beautiful woman who looked up at him and  _pouted_. Oliver chuckled, leaning in to kiss her because it was impossible not to.

She kissed him back, smiling as he rubbed his nose against hers. Oliver pulled her closer, her stomach a bit of an obstacle now, but they made it work. He kissed her lazily, just tasting her, enjoying the way Mia kicked against his palm as if in response to Felicity’s happy moan.

“Honey,” his wife whispered after a few moments, tilting her lips away from his.

He chuckled, kissing her one more time before he got up. “Yeah, yeah,” Oliver stretched, shuffling his feet towards the kitchen. "I hear you."

“I love you!” She called after him. And he rolled his eyes, making her giggle.

When he reached the kitchen, Oliver got started on coffee first. If Felicity insisted on being up this early, he’d need a lot of help to get through the rest of the day. And he flipped through the newspaper while he waited for his mug to fill.

Just as Oliver was grabbing the ice cream, the cold carton in one hand and his steaming cup in the other, Felicity came out into the kitchen. He balanced the items, looking down at her bare legs. Although it was a wonderful sight, she’d put his shirt on, and he found that a little disappointing. “I was coming back,” Oliver frowned. He’d also been looking forward to another hour or so in bed with her.

Felicity scrunched her nose, sniffing as she smelled his coffee, her eyes zeroing in. She pinched her lips together, “what’s that?”

Oliver smiled, watching her while she watched the mug in his hand. “Coffee,” he answered, but she already knew.

“Smells amazing.”

The first few months of her pregnancy were rough. She’d tried to quit caffeine cold turkey, only making her feel worse since she definitely had a mild addiction. Eventually, her doctor convinced her that cutting back was perfectly safe for Mia. And now she kept it to a cup, just a few times a week, rather than the three or four each day she’d been used to.

“Do you want one?” He asked, gesturing to the coffee maker.

She bit her lip, shaking her head, but her eyes stayed glued to the coffee. And he had a pang of guilt. The bigger her belly got, the more she’d tried to avoid caffeine. He’d been trying very hard to do it with her, but sometimes she craved coffee like crazy. 

Sighing, Felicity stepped closer, leaning down to smell the coffee and groaning in appreciation. And then she grabbed the ice cream from his other hand, snatching the spoon too. “Mint chip,” she nodded to herself, rubbing her stomach. “You woke me up because you wanted mint chip,” she reminded Mia as she plopped down on the couch. "Not coffee."

Oliver shook his head, sitting beside her.

And he didn’t say a word while she balanced the carton on her belly, continuing to talk to herself and to Mia between bites.

After a few minutes of it, she gave up.

Felicity set the ice cream aside, licking her lips as she leaned closer to him, her eyes focused on his coffee again. “Baby,” he cocked his head to the side. “You’re making me feel like a real jerk for drinking this right now.”

She shook her head, “don’t feel bad. I just want to watch.”

“Felicity,” he huffed out a laugh. “Just have a sip.”

She considered it, then shook her head again.

He opened his mouth to argue, knowing all three of them would be in for a lousy day if Felicity started the morning in a bad mood. "It's fine. Dr. Schwartz said—"

“I have a better idea,” Felicity spoke before he could.

And just as quickly, she was on him. Her hands grabbed his face, pulling him in. Felicity’s lips devoured his, her tongue sliding into his mouth. And he knew exactly what she trying to do. But he had to admit, he appreciated and admired her efforts, relaxing into the kiss easily.

“Mmm,” Felicity hummed as she tasted him. “That's so good.”

He tilted his head back, smirking down at her. "Me or the coffee?"

"Both," she grinned.

“You taste like mint chip.”

Felicity’s eyes were focused on his lips still, her fingers gripping his hair as she pulled him back. With a groan, she opened her mouth again, nipping at his bottom lip, then his tongue.

* * *

 

 _Four:_ _Everything Will Be Okay_

 

It was a sharp, familiar sound that always made Felicity's heart launch into her throat. She jumped from the couch, dropping her book and jogging to the front door.

Looking through the screen, Felicity saw Mia at the end of the dirt driveway. Her helmet was on crooked, her bike was on the ground beside her, and her face was red as she cried.

Holding her breath, Felicity watched while Oliver bent down in front of Mia, his hands brushing the dirt from her knees. "Sh, sh, it's okay," he tried to soothe. But their toddler just cried louder. 

Oliver picked her up, taking her helmet off and tossing it on the ground beside the bike. He stood there for a moment, rocking gently while Mia buried her face in his neck. From the doorway, Felicity couldn't make out what he was mumbling in Mia's ear, but she could see his lips moving. And she could hear Mia's little whines and whimpers as she listened to whatever he wanted her to know.

After a moment, Felicity released her breath, along with the paranoia and dread that staked claim on her body whenever she heard Mia cry like that.

Unlike other parents, Oliver and Felicity had reason to look over their shoulders.

And as much as it haunted her, kept her up at night, and made her feel a little crazy at times, Felicity also knew that their fear and vigilance were what kept Mia safe.

"Come on, honey," Felicity finally heard Oliver mumble, carrying Mia up towards the house as she held on tight. 

Felicity grabbed the first-aid kit from the kitchen and met them on the porch just as Oliver climbed the steps. He glanced up at her, and the look in his eyes caught her off guard. It was one she recognized.

Guilt. 

Because of course he'd beat himself up over his daughter falling off her bike. He wouldn't be Oliver Queen if he wasn't irrationally self-deprecating. At least these moments were much easier for him to overcome. It wasn't quite the same level of guilt as matters involving Slade Wilson or Adrian Chase, for example. Scraped knees were minor things, in comparison.

Sighing, Felicity rubbed Mia's back, gesturing for Oliver to set her down on the porch swing.

He did, and then he reached for the first-aid kit from Felicity's hands, kneeling in front of his daughter. Felicity moved to sit beside Mia, wrapping an arm around her while she sniffled and pouted.

Once the dirt was cleaned away, all that remained was a scratch on her knee. And one on her elbow. Oliver covered each in band-aids, pressing kisses over them when he was finished. "There," he looked up at Mia, reaching to wipe a tear from her cheek. "All better, baby girl?"

Mia sniffled some more, glancing from her dad to her mom. "I fall down and say 'ow.'"

Felicity pinched her lips together, fighting a smile. "That's okay. You feel better now though, right?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Mia lifted her leg to inspect Oliver's work. Then she twisted her arm to do the same to the band-aid on her elbow. Finally, she looked back at Felicity. "Daddy kisses always make it feel better."

"I know...so true." Felicity sighed. Her eyes dropped to Oliver when he turned to look at her, his own mouth curving in a soft smile.

"Mommy kiss them, too, please?"

"Oh, well of course," Felicity nodded, bending to kiss the band-aids, then Mia's red cheek. She pulled her in for a hug.

"Mia better now!" The little girl perked up, wiggling across the seat until she could toss herself into Oliver's arms. "Thank you for saving my life, daddy."

God, like her heart couldn't melt any more.

She'd never get over the unshakable faith Mia had in her father. The kid was fearless, just like Oliver. But at the same time, Mia was fearless _because_ of him. She learned from the best, after all. And because she always knew that Oliver would be right there to catch her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Oliver chuckled. "It's just little scrape," he assured her, reminding Mia and himself. "No real danger here."

Their daughter nodded seriously in agreement, and Oliver stood up, turning around so he could sit on the swing beside Felicity. Mia settled on his lap, her arms wound around his shoulders.

Oliver lifted one arm, welcoming Felicity under it. His other hand smoothed through their daughter's messy hair. His large palm covered her tiny back, and Felicity rested her chin on Oliver's shoulder, putting her face just an inch from Mia's. She heard Oliver sigh, his arms tightening around them both, holding his girls close.

And Felicity closed her eyes, curling up to his side and resting her forehead against Mia's.

"Mommy," Mia rubbed Felicity's nose with her own, making herself giggle.

"Yeah, baby?"

"My boo-boo hurts always."

Felicity frowned, leaning back to see her face. "Which one still hurts?"

When Mia bit her lip, the wheels in her mind visibly turning, Felicity cocked her head to the side. She recognized that mischievous spark entering her daughter's eyes. It was the same conspiratorial, trouble-making one Felicity had seen earlier that morning when Mia suggested that they 'surprise daddy' by adding chocolate chips to their pancakes.

"This one," Mia answered, raising her arm in the air. Felicity took her hand, leaning around to kiss her elbow again. Mia hesitated for a moment, then she shook her head, looking between her parents with big, manipulative puppy dog eyes. "It hurts bad, mommy," she said dramatically. "Mia needs more help."

Felicity's eyes narrowed as she began to understand what their three year old was up to. But Oliver, being Oliver, just wanted to please. "What do you need, honey?" He asked.

"Ice cream."

"Ah," Felicity shook her head as Oliver laughed. "Well, I suppose you're right. When daddy kisses don't work, ice cream does make everything better."

Oliver frowned, "daddy kisses always work."

Grinning, Felicity shrugged. Then she untangled herself from her family, winking at Oliver as she headed inside.

Leaving the door open, Felicity fixed Mia a bowl of mint chip, listening as their girl babbled on to Oliver; "My will try again, daddy. Just not today. Today I want ice cream. Okay?"

And Oliver quickly obliged, telling her that she could ride her bike again whenever she was ready.

Felicity smiled, thinking that Oliver was probably more shaken up by the tumble than Mia was. She wondered how long it'd be before he took the training wheels off that bike. The incident might set him back another few years before he even attempted to remove the extra wheels.

When Felicity came onto the porch, Mia squealed, wiggling on Oliver's knee. As the toddler leaned forward, Oliver had to catch her with a hand on her belly to stop her from falling right off his lap. He sighed, looking up at Felicity.

"What's so funny?" He asked, noticing the smile Felicity was trying to hide. She shrugged, giving Mia the bowl and a spoon before settling back into Oliver's side.

"I was just thinking that Mia will probably be in high school before you let her take the training wheels off her bike."

Oliver chuckled, "I'm still hoping she forgets about the whole bike thing all together. Plenty of people don't know how to ride them, she'd be fine if she avoids them from now on."

Felicity laughed, shaking her head. She pulled the pint of mint chip from her arm and waved it at him. "I thought you could use some of this, too. That was as rough for her as it was for you, huh?"

He winced, "I hate when she cries."

"I know," Felicity whispered, pressing her palm against his cheek. "That's what makes you the best dad."

"He is!" Mia quickly agreed, shoveling another bite into her mouth.

With Mia leaning against his chest, practically inhaling the ice cream, Oliver grinned at his wife. "I hope you brought two spoons," he raised an eyebrow. "Because I know you'll end up eating it, anyway."

"Mm," Felicity scrunched her nose and opened the container, raising the only spoon she'd brought. "I didn't...but I _will_ share. I'll even give you the first bite." She smiled at him, happy when he relaxed a little more, kissing the top of Mia's head.

Sliding closer, Felicity raised the spoon to his mouth, feeding him the promised first bite. Then he leaned in, catching her lips with his own.

"Oh," Felicity gasped. Then she hummed, melting into him and dropping the spoon so she could hold his chin. She kept him there a moment longer, tasting the cold and sweet flavor on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
